


Ending The Night: Vengance of Dreams

by MistressMycroft



Series: DragonLock [5]
Category: Being Human (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All Tags From Previous Parts Stand, Disturbing Themes, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Holmes Brothers-Feels, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Violence, Kidnapping, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Multi, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scary, Snow being evil and menicing, The Master/Mr. Snow being creepy and evil, implied/ referenced minor character death, implied/referanced/mentioned vampire(s) feeding, implied/referanced/mentions of vampire violence-death of humans/bodies, mentions of The Master/Mr. Snow nude, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mummy's Christmas party, the group returns to London. Sherlock and John decide to stay with Mycroft and Greg for New Years. New insight into Salina's missing memories, is gained. With The Master's arrival in London, a more sinister plot brews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and cold. Faint whispers of her captor’s conversation could be heard from outside the door. They mentioned something about The Master and his plans, but that was all she managed to make out. The door opened and the room was suddenly filled with light. A tall imposing figure stood in the blinding light at the doorway.

“Salina Elizabeth Nicolai Holmes Scarletti.” The voice sounded familiar to her, but she could not remember to whom it belonged.  
“That’s my name; best use it with its proper title.” She replied with a hint of sarcasm and defiance.  
“Oh, I do apologize. Princess Salina Elizabeth Nicolai Holmes Scarletti.” The voice returned her sarcasm.  
“Still can’t get it right. Fine I’ll spare you the embarrassment of a third try. Salina Elizabeth Nicolai Holmes Scarletti, Princess of Vampires. See how simple that….” A loud crack sounded through the room. There was a sharp sting in her cheek and lip. 

“Your father should have taught you to hold your tongue.” Another voice hissed. She looked at him with defiance and fire in her eyes as she spat the blood from her split lip on the floor. The second man raised his hand to strike her again.  
“And you should not lay another hand on her on such a manner whilst she is our guest.” The tall figure replied pulling the other man from the room. The second man scurried from sight as the taller man closed the door. “My apologies, Princess.” He gave a slight bow before coming closer.  
“What do you want?” She asked.  
“Let’s just say that we share a mutual interest.” The tall man replied.

“And what would that be?” She raised an eyebrow, regarding the shadowed figure with curiosity.  
“For you to remain as Princess, to see the continuation of your line, as well as the prosperity of all vampires.” He stated bluntly.  
“I have a feeling that you’re not telling me everything. What are you planning?” She asked. He chuckled.  
“Smart girl. Yes, there is more.” He paused and walked into the light, a gruesome smile spread over his features. 

“You…How….” Salina shook her head and blinked rapidly, convinced that the image before her was a trick of the mind.  
“No, you’re not imagining things.” He confirmed.  
“Your face!” She gasped.  
“Indeed.” His smile widened. He momentarily closed his eyes; and when he opened them again they were black as pitch.  
“You….You’re Mr. Snow!” She exclaimed. The world around her swam into darkness. 

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” Salina jolted upright in bead, screaming. Hands grabbed at her arms. She scratched and tried to fight them off.  
“Salina! It’s ok. You’re safe. It was just a nightmare. He can’t hurt you anymore.” It was Stephanie; she kept a firm grip and managed to wrestle the other girl into a tight embrace. She made soft shushing noises to try and calm Salina. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Greg asked from the door, both he and John had their guns drawn.  
“I don’t know. I was in a dead sleep when I heard her start to scream. I think she was having a nightmare.”  
“Sounded more like somebody was being murdered.” John replied.  
“Gregory?” Mycroft called from the hallway. Greg turned and motioned for the two brothers to come forward. Salina was rocking back and forth in Stephanie’s arms, silent tears rolling down her face as Sherlock and Mycroft entered the room. Mycroft sat on the edge of the bed while Sherlock remained standing beside him.  
“Salina?” The elder Holmes asked. 

When he received no reply Stephanie pulled the hair out of the frightened girl’s face and wiped at her tears. Mycroft reached for Salina’s hand as she raised her head from between her knees. She looked at him with wide eyes. She let out a shrill scream of terror, shoving Stephanie across the bed and onto the floor opposite where she now stood. 

Greg moved to his daughter’s side immediately, while John stayed at the door, unsure of what to do. Salina scrambled backwards until her back hit the wall. When Mycroft went to stand and move towards her, he was halted by a secure grip on his upper arm. He looked behind him to see Sherlock shaking his head. The elder Holmes returned his attention back to the terrified girl in front of him. Salina had her hands up in defense, a bright purple ball of fire held at the ready. 

“Stay back. I will use this if I have to.” The flame in her hand grew in size and brightness.  
“Salina. Please tell us what is wrong.” Mycroft urged.  
“Your face.” She cried. Sherlock snorted before he was elbowed in the ribs. Sherlock looked to his left and found that John had moved forward, his gun still at the ready. Stephan and Marcus stood behind him.  
“What about his face?” John asked.  
“It’s the same as that monster’s!” Salina replied as more tears poured from her face.  
“What is she going on about?” Sherlock hissed at his brother. 

“He…He tried to….He wanted me to join him.” She hiccupped. “I refused to be his pawn, that’s when he sent me to….”  
“Who? Who sent you to…”  
“Mr. Snow!” The ball of flame in her hand extinguished and she crumpled to the floor. She drew her knees to her chest; her wings popped out and curled around her shaking form.  
“Who is Mr. Snow?” John asked.

“I think I have an idea.” Sherlock replied, ignoring the question. He slid onto his knees and slowly crawled towards Salina as not to scare her. Mycroft inhaled sharply; he was seething with anger and trepidation. Sherlock slowly shifted to his small dragon form, leaving his robe behind on the floor, and crawled his way past her wings to sit atop her knees. He nudged her face gently with his nose. She raised her head, and Sherlock stuck his tongue out, flicking it over her face. He then moved to her shoulder and nudged her cheek in a playful and hopefully comforting manner. “Tell me who hurt you. Tell me how to fix it.” Sherlock whispered.  
“I don’t know his real name.” She paused. “And you can’t fix it.”  
“Describe him for me.” Sherlock replied softly.  
“Medium height. He was thin and lean. I think they called him Mr. Westwood, and his accomplice was…I…I can’t…think.” Salina replied.  
“Mr. Westwood? Are you sure that’s what they called him?” John asked.  
“Yes, why?” She looked in John’s direction.  
“Sherlock, isn’t Westwood the designer label that….that you know who wears?” 

“What are you talking about, John?” Greg asked, confused.  
“That night at the pool, when I had a bomb strapped to my chest. He was so concerned that I had wrinkled his suit when I had grabbed him.” John explained.  
“You mean Moriarty.” Mycroft hissed.  
“Does that name sound familiar, Salina?” Sherlock asked.  
“No. but the other man; Mr. Westwood called him Tiger. His name was similar. Mor… something… Anny…or something. I don’t remember.” She said shaking her head. 

“Moran. Sebastian Moran.” Sherlock replied, looking up at his brother.  
“I shall have Anthea locate him immediately.” The elder Holmes turned and swiftly left the room.  
“Mycroft!” Greg called after him, but the man ignored him.  
“Let him go.” Greg turned to look at John. “He’s a Holmes, and there is no stopping them when they get an idea set in their heads. Though I’m sure yours has is much better at impulse control than this one.” He smiled, tilting his head in Sherlock’s direction. 

“Please refrain from talking about me as if I am not present.” Sherlock leaped off Salina’s shoulder, crawled back to his discarded robe, and shifted back into human form. He tied the material securely before holding out a hand for Salina to take. She shook her head and once again buried it in her knees. Sherlock dropped his hand, defeated. 

Greg rounded the bed and crouched down beside her. He whispered something in her ear as he gently pet her hair. She looked up at him, his chocolate eyes soft and full of affection. He grasped her hand and unhurriedly pulled her to a standing position. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight. He hugged her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She had been through so much in the last year, and they still didn’t know every detail. Greg felt like she was one of his own now, and he protected his own. As a sense of security washed away the fear, her wings retracted into her shoulder blades. After a moment Greg stepped back and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. 

“Alright?” Greg asked.  
“Yes. Thank you.” She gave him a warm halfhearted smile. He returned her smile and let go. He turned to the other teens and made a come here motion with his hand. They approached cautiously, before Stephanie shot forward and glued herself to Salina, wrapping arms around her like an octopus. With less extreme enthusiasm, Marcus and Stephan hugged her as well. 

Feeling left out, Sherlock shifted back into small dragon form and wedged into the middle of the teens’ huddle. Greg and John shared an amused smile. Mycroft walked back into the room on his mobile and stopped mid-sentence as he observed the scene unfolding before him. He blinked rapidly as if he didn’t understand what he was seeing, and his grip on the mobile went slack, sending it tumbling to the floor. Greg and John turned around sharply at the sound.

“My?” Greg looked at him with concern.  
“Mr. Holmes?...Mr. Holmes?...” The mobile squawked. Mycroft shook his head and bent to retrieve the mobile from the floor.  
“My apologies, Anthea…..No everything is fine, just a little shock is all. Nothing to worry about…..Yes, thank you my dear.” He hung up and slipped the mobile into the pocket of his robe. “Fine, Gregory.” He gave a small smile. Then he directed his attention to the huddle adjacent to where he stood in the doorway. “Am I missing something?” He asked.  
“Not a thing.” Greg replied with a large grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsewhere in London, Mr. Snow is waking from a much needed rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be on the safe side, I will be tagging for disturbing themes, mentions of vampire violence, mentions of vampires feeding, and all around creepiness (nothing graphic-just implications).'Cause The Master/Mr. Snow is creepy. You have been warned.

The early morning was cold and the streets were covered in rolling fog. The lights of the large manor had little golden halos around their edges. A dim lamp light could be seen through the partition of the curtains in the front parlor, while the rest of the manor was dark and silent. In the main bedroom upstairs, however, someone or something was slowly stirring. 

Thick curtains covered the windows, allowing only the smallest measure of light to spill across the floor. The bed was occupied by a tall pale figure of a man. His chest remained still and exhibited no signs of life; that is, until his eyes snapped open. A small sneer appeared on his face.

“Found you, Princess.” He whispered to the dark, pulling the sheet back from his body. Sitting up, he placed his feet on the floor and turned on the bed side lamp. His eyes closed momentarily, unused to the light now flooding the room. He opened them again slowly so his irises had the opportunity to adjust to the blinding sensation. There was a hesitant knock on the door. 

“Master?” It was Cutler. “Are you awake, Sir?” He asked nervously. Snow sighed heavily.  
“Yes, Cutler. You may now proceed with you duties.” Snow stood up and stretched the tiredness from his body.  
“Sir. Lord Moran is here to see you. He says that it’s important.”  
“Very well.” Came Snow’s reply. There was a moment of silence, but he did not hear Cutler retreat from the door. “Is there something else you require, Cutler?” Snow inquired as he moved to the door. He was about to open it when the young vampire gave his reply.

“Your wardrobe has returned from dry-cleaning, Sir.” Snow’s hand dropped from the door knob; he smiled as a wicked idea entered his mind. He stepped back from the door and turned back towards the bed.  
“Enter.” He replied. The door opened quietly and the young vampire entered, arms full of the elder vampire’s freshly cleaned/pressed clothing. He kicked the door closed with the heel of his shoe and walked over to where Snow was standing. Cutler took in his Master’s unclothed state, blushing before averting his eyes. He made his way to the closet on the other side of the room to put the garments away in their proper place. Cutler knew that if anything was out of place he was in for a beating. Once the suits, shirts, and such were in proper place, he removed the plastic, which was balled up and thrown into the bin next to the bed. Cutler hadn’t seen or felt his Master move until the man was standing right behind him. He had one of his hands around the younger vampire’s neck and his lips next to his ear. 

“You will set my clothing out for the day, and then I will feed. Understood?” He smiled.  
“Yes, Sir. Should I have something brought up… or…?” He hesitated.  
“Any of Moran’s servants shall do. Have them brought up….You will stay until I have finished feeding, then you will dispose of the body.” Snow let go and walked into the en-suite bathroom closing the door behind him. 

Cutler shook with fear and hate. He wasn’t sure what he had done to anger his Master, but watching him feed was almost worse than taking a beating. Snow was a monster; he would seduce and feed on humans. It almost always ended in death; very rarely did it result in a fledgling vampire like himself. 

Which is why the majority of the vampire community had taken to following the Princess’s new law forbidding both Moroi and Strigoi from feeding on humans or turning them without permission; instead they were to drink synthetic plasma produced and distributed by their local governments. Not all vampires agreed with the Princess’s views, and rebelled by joining his Master’s cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not post last weekend because of the Holiday, and will only be posting one chapter this week. Also, due to the fact that I am currently working on the climax of the story, I cannot upload more than one chapter a week. Chapters may vary in length. I promise that it will be worth the wait.~MistressMycroft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {London-Undisclosed Location: MI-6 Operations} John, Sherlock, and Mycroft interview Mary about her association with Moriarty; to gain insight into Mr. Snow's plans. A deal is struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; it's finals week at university. I will upload this week's chapter later in the week/weekend.

{London-Undisclosed Location: MI-6 Operations}

Mary sat silently in the interview room. She had refused to talk to anyone but John and Sherlock. Mycroft had reluctantly agreed to allow the meeting to take place, his only stipulation being that she had her magic bound. This would prevent any harm coming to Sherlock and his blogger. Mary shrugged and allowed Mycroft’s men to bind her magic. Once satisfied that she was no longer a danger to them, John and Sherlock entered the room. 

“John. Sherlock.” She said curtly.   
“Mary.” They replied.  
“How can I help you? I believe that I have already told Mycroft that I will not talk.”   
“Things have changed since then. There are lives at stake.” John replied.  
“Sounds like things are pretty much the same, to me.” She shrugged.   
“Mary…” John started.

“Moriarty is a vampire.” Sherlock interrupted. Mary looked at him sharply.  
“Yes.”   
“He is working with Mr. Snow.” Sherlock stated.   
“He works for the highest bidder.” She replied.   
“How long has he been helping Snow?” Sherlock asked. She didn’t answer. 

“Mary, Please. Someone of great importance is going to die.” John implored.  
“Isn’t there always, John?”   
“My niece is going to die if you don’t start cooperating.” Sherlock hissed.  
“Niece….What are you going on about, Sherlock?” Mary asked confused.   
“My niece is Salina Scarletti. She….”   
“You’re telling me that your brother had a child with the Prince of Vampires?” She looked shocked and amused. 

“Yes. Now would you please….”  
“The Ice man? Who would have thought.” She laughed. “Why should I help you, Sherlock?” she asked.  
“She’s just a girl, Mary. A girl who grew up without one father and hating the other for abandoning her….”  
“Don’t try for sentiment, Sherlock. We all know you Holmes boys don’t feel.”  
“That’s not true!” John yelled, standing so fast that the chair he was sitting in screeched against the floor and back into the wall behind him. 

“Really?” She asked sarcastically. The door to John’s left opened and Mycroft walked in. He closed the door behind him and set John’s chair back on its legs. He then sat down, crossing one leg over the other and lacing his fingers together over one knee. The elder Holmes just sat there, looking at Mary, neither speaking a word. Mycroft broke the silence first.  
“My daughter means the world to me.” He stated flatly. 

 

“Anyone can say that, but actually meaning it is the key. We both know you are an impeccable liar.” She leaned back and crossed her arms.   
“I…” He stopped and cleared his throat before continuing, “I love my daughter with a ferocity that only a mother knows. I have killed to protect her and I will not hesitate to do so again. I would throw away the career I spent my whole life building if it would keep her from hating me.” He replied coldly. A look of surprise crossed Mary’s face as she took in what he had said. 

“I never would have thought you capable of such a range of emotion, Mr. Holmes.” She said with a warm smile.   
“Will you help us...Will you help me?” He asked. John looked at Sherlock, who was watching Mary closely.   
“I will, but I want something in return.” She replied.  
“I never expected anything less.” Mycroft replied smoothly.

“I want full immunity and protection no matter what happens.” She said simply.  
“Only when you have given us all of the information we require.” At this point he stood walking forward to the table and placing his palms flat on its surface. He leaned in and looked her squarely in the eye. “If she dies….So do you.” He threatened.   
“She won’t die.” Mary replied, meeting his gaze with a look just as fierce. 

“Good. Now, I require a full written account of everything you can tell me about Moriarty, Moran, and Snow.” A pad of paper slid across the table from where Sherlock was sitting; Mycroft then produced a pen. Mary took it and began writing. “Come to my office when she is finished.” Mycroft said, looking at Sherlock, “I have paperwork to start.” And with that he made his exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an FYI, if I have not previously stated: I will not be turning Mary into a 'bad guy' or killing her off. Even though in this story she and John have divorced, they do not hate each other(even though it may seem that way-they are both hurting- emotionally).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock delivers Mary's statement's to Mycroft: feels ensue.

{Mycroft’s Office-Undisclosed Location}

“Here it is.” Sherlock dropped multiple pads of paper on his brother’s desk. He then plopped down on the sofa next to the wall before promptly standing up again. “That is disgusting, Mycroft; having sex in an office. Anthea is right outside….” Sherlock cried. The elder Holmes only smirked in response.  
“Why do you think my staff is paid so well, Sherlock? Discretion is of the utmost importance to a man in my position.” His smile grew as he heard the gagging noises the younger Holmes was making.  
“God, that was a little too much information, Sherlock.” John choked.

“Indeed. Although, not quite as shocking as Mrs. Hudson’s accounts of walking in on the two of you going at it in the living room of 221B.” He said, putting his pen down and picking up the first pad of paper.  
“Must the two of you always do this?” John had gone pink at Mycroft’s words. Neither of the Holmes brothers responded. John just shook his head and threw his arms in the air. “I’m going to get some coffee and find Greg.” He didn’t even wait for a reply before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him. After a few minutes of silence, Mycroft spoke again.

“I hope seeing Mary did not cause him too much stress.”  
“God, Mycroft. You can be so stupid sometimes. Of course he was stressed. They were married, in love, and had a child together. You’ve seen the way Greg interacts with his ex-wife; and they hate each other.”  
“Yes. It is always a pleasure to see the adulteress.” He sneered, eyes locked to the papers in front of him. When Sherlock didn’t reply, Mycroft looked up, “Sherlock?” He eyed the younger Holmes with concern.

“I haven’t told him.” Sherlock whispered.  
“Haven’t told who, what?” Mycroft gave him a look of befuddlement.  
“John. He doesn’t know….That….” Sherlock had never had a problem telling people what he was thinking before, so why was he now.  
“Go on.” Sherlock had his full attention. 

“I’m so stupid…..i didn’t think. We were so wrapped up in things and I forgot to….And then with everything that’s been going on I didn’t realize that I hadn’t….Oh, God….what am I going to do?” Sherlock had started to shake and was on the verge of collapsing when Mycroft rounded the desk and pulled him towards the sofa. Sherlock didn’t make it; he fell to the floor at his brother’s feet. Mycroft kneeled down next to him.  
“What is it?” He asked, even though he was sure of the answer. Sherlock looked up with glassy eyes.  
“I’m…I’m… preg…nant.” Sherlock cried, “We had been so careful, until things started getting increasingly more hectic.”

“How long have the two of you…?” Mycroft grimaced at his own question; he really didn’t need to know.  
“Since the divorce went through. We were so careful, and then when we were at the farm….” Sherlock looked at Mycroft with an expression he hadn’t seen since they were children: fear. “What if John thinks I’m trying to trap him?”  
“He would not risk losing you a second time.” Mycroft replied, running a hand through his brother’s hair. Neither of them had heard the door open or see the two figures enter.

“I’m sure as hell not going to leave!” John said. Both brothers looked up to find their mates standing just inside the door, which Greg promptly shut.  
“You’re not?” Sherlock asked, shifting his gaze between his brother and John.  
“Never.” John moved to Sherlock’s side and pulled him into a tight hug, “I’ll never let you go again.” He whispered. The elder Holmes stood to greet his own mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master's plan begins to take shape.

{Moran Manor-Later in the morning}

Once Snow had finished feeding and dressed in one of his newly pressed suits, he made his way downstairs to the study where Lord Moran was waiting for him.

“You are looking most refreshed this evening, Sir.” The man bowed as Snow entered the room.   
“Yes. I am afraid that you will be needing a new maid.” He replied with a brusque laugh.   
“They’re mostly useless anyways.” Moran replied, offering his master a place to sit.   
“You have been a most accommodating and gracious host, Moran.” He sat in the chair opposite. 

“The Princess has returned to England. Apparently, Mr. Holmes has taken in Lord Moretti’s son. They returned for the funeral a few weeks ago and have since been on holiday at Holmes Manor. ” Moran explained.  
“I have been hearing the most interesting rumors since we arrived. One including a copper from NSY and his children having taken up residence with Mr. Holmes.” He commented stonily.  
“True. Mr. Holmes and Greg Lestrade of NSY have been together for a little over two years now. They seem quite happy together. According to my sources, Lestrade’s son and young Lord Moretti are an item, and the Princess seems rather taken with Lestrade’s daughter.” Moran reported.

“The young shifter has enabled the Princess to have use of her sight again.” Moriarty said, stepping from the shadows.  
“Your magic seems to have worn off again, boy.” Snow hissed.   
“Not at all, Master. The bond between her and the little shifter is strong enough that she has use of her sight when they’re close, but apart she is quite blind. The curse is just as strong as it was when I put it on her the first time, before you asked me to take it off.” Moriarty replied simply.   
“Don’t get smart with me, boy. You are an asset, but do not think that for one minute that I would hesitate to have you and your pet killed.” Snow replied callously. He then turned his attention back to his host, “Have you arranged everything as I asked?”

“Yes, Sir.” Moran reached into the inner pocket of his suit and produced an identification card.  
“Excellent; though this does not pardon your previous foul up.” Snow said, taking the ID card and standing to leave.   
“I shall endeavor to do all I can to fix that transgression.” Moran stood and bowed once more.   
“Right. Shall we play now, Pet?” Moriarty asked with a wicked grin. Moran looked to The Master.  
“Do what you will, as long as things are ready.” Snow exited, leaving the two to their games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on finishing the climax of the story. It is taking longer than expected...which is why I have been posting short chapters...I don't want to leave my lovely readers waiting with nothing to read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family feels and the beginning of a happy ending.

{Mycroft’s Office-Undisclosed Location}

 

“Gregory.” Mycroft said, taking the man’s hand.  
“Besides, Mycroft would probably have me killed if I even looked like I was considering leaving.” John smiled and let out a small laugh.  
“I think he would have to beat the kids to it.” Greg laughed, placing a kiss on his lover’s cheek.  
“I’m keeping it.” Sherlock said flatly.  
“Of course you are….I mean we are. I would never ask you to….to not.” John caressed the man’s cheek. Sherlock leaned into the touch and made a purring noise. Greg looked from the pair to his lover.

“How come I’ve never heard you make that noise when you’re happy?” Greg asked.  
“Only expectant dragons make that noise.” Mycroft replied.  
“Oh. Um…I.” Greg stuttered, mentally berating himself for even asking. Mycroft leaned into him and kissed his lips.  
“You will.” He whispered quietly into Greg’s ear as he nibbled the lobe.  
“You’re…?” There was a sharp intake of breath from the older man.  
“Not currently, but I believe that I may be amiable to try, when this nasty business with Snow is sorted.” He whispered, kissing his way down Greg’s neck before stepping back.  
“Really?” Greg let out the breath he had been holding and looked into his lover’s eyes. “You know I would never…” Mycroft’s eyes were full of affection and longing. He no longer saw the pain or fear that was there so many months ago. 

“Will you two stop fornicating in my presence!” Sherlock scoffed, standing but still clinging to John.  
“Good to know you’re back to normal.” Greg laughed, which produced a small chuckle from Mycroft.  
The loud sound of applause broke out in the room. The four men turned to see the teens standing in the doorway clapping enthusiastically and cheering.  
“You four are so cute.” Stephanie cooed.  
“I will murder you if you ever say that again.” Sherlock hissed, clutching onto John tighter.

“You brought them here?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow at Greg.  
“Pockets!” Stephanie cried as she and the other teens moved further into the room.  
“What?” John looked confused.  
“Dad, M. look in your pockets.” Marcus insisted. John and Sherlock turned to look at the other couple. 

Mycroft reached into the pockets of his trousers, while Greg dug in his jacket. Both pulled out a small black velvet box. They looked back at the teens, who made a gesture to switch the boxes. They opened them together. Mycroft’s face went pale and his eyes wide. Greg turned pink and looked up at his lover. 

“My?” He asked when he realized the man had gone white as a sheet.  
“I…I don’t….”  
“It’s ok, My. They were just trying to do something romantic. We don’t have to if you’re…”  
“Yes.” Mycroft’s head snapped up.  
“You…You want …You want to?” Greg asked unsure if he correctly understood his lover.  
“Yes. Yes….I want to.” Mycroft replied, a single tear running down his cheek. Greg placed the box in his hands on the desk and took the one in his lover’s hands. He removed the ring, setting aside its box and taking Mycroft’s hand.  
He glanced back at the elder Holmes’ face, who nodded, before proceeding to slide the ring on the man’s finger. They exchanged a chaste kiss as Mycroft slid the other ring onto Greg’s finger. The two rings glowed for a brief second, the protection and fidelity magic taking hold. They shared another chaste kiss, and then returned their attention to the others in the room. There was someone missing.

“Where is Salina?” Mycroft asked. A quiet cough sounded from behind the desk. He turned to see Salina sitting in his chair.  
“How?” Greg asked.  
“Magic obviously. You didn’t think those rings could have gotten into your pockets without help, did you?” she smiled.  
“So it was your idea then?” Greg asked.

“Actually it was both of ours.” Stephanie came round the desk to stand next to Salina.  
“That’s what you were getting when you went into the jewelry store that day.” John smiled.  
“I told you I could keep a secret.” Sherlock pouted.  
“Shhh.” John replied.  
“You planned this, together.” Greg asked, taking hold of Mycroft’s hand.  
“Yes.” Stephanie replied.

“I wanted you to be happy…..these last few months have been amazing….I would like to think that if I could remember everything…..that the other me would forgive you…. as I have.” Salina said. Mycroft let go of Greg’s hand to go round the desk and embrace his daughter.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft whispered into her hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence.

“Sir. I hate to break this up, but we have gone to critical alert.” Anthea appeared in to doorway.  
“What!?” Mycroft spun around to look at his assistant.  
“Sir.” She paused and took a deep breath, “The Prime Minister has been assassinated.” A chill spread through the room.

“When?” He asked.  
“Not very long ago.” She replied.  
“Very well, thank you. I shall….”  
“It was Snow. It was during the press conference.” Mycroft gave her a blank look, “You’re wanted for murdering the PM, Sir.” 

“Excuse me?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow in challenge.  
“He looks just like you.” Salina whispered. Mycroft’s blank look turned to trepidation in an instant.  
“That’s why she flipped out that night after the nightmare. Why didn’t you say anything?” Greg asked.  
“I thought…Sherlock had deduced it.” Her answer was so quiet that Greg had almost missed it. 

“Sir, we need to get all of you out of the building and to an unknown safe house.” Anthea urged.  
“Yes….good…..please arrange…” Mycroft was too flustered to give an answer.  
“I know of a place.” Sherlock interjected, ushering the assistant out of the office. John followed both of them out of the room. 

“What is going to happen now?” Stephanie asked.  
“We go to the safe house. You lot will stay there, and we will take care of Snow.” Greg replied.  
“He’ll come for me.” Salina sighed, “I can feel him, almost like a dull headache. He will know where we go.”  
“You must block him out, Salina.” Mycroft said turning back to her. Suddenly the room was filled with the loud noise of sirens.

“Time to go!” Sherlock said, ducking back into the room; he had an armload of guns.  
“Sherlock, what the hell!?” Greg exclaimed as he was handed a pistol. Mycroft opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a specialized handgun. Greg took the one Sherlock had offered his brother. He handed it to Marcus, “You remember how to use one of these, just like I showed you. I hate that you…”  
“No time dad, we’ve got to get out of here.” Marcus said, patting Greg on the arm. He followed Sherlock out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter in this part of the story. Part V is also 8 chapters. I am almost done writing the ending. Made it to 50k words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of the PM's assassination, Mycroft is now a wanted man. Anthea helps Mycroft and the rest escape MI6 agents who may, or may not be working for Her Majesty's government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this part of the story. I know I have left in a sort of cliff-hanger. So, I will Upload chapter one of the next part in the story.

Anthea lead them through a maze of hallways and stairwells, towards the hidden emergency exit at the back of the building, where a car was to be waiting. They were about to go around another corner when a shot rang out; Anthea stopped, shoving everyone backwards.

“Come on out Holmes, we know you’re there. Don’t be a coward hiding behind a lady’s skirt!” One of the MI-6 agents called.  
“Not a chance in hell, Willson!” Anthea replied.  
“We were told to bring him in alive, A. Don’t make this a suicide by cop thing.” He rebutted. Just then two shots rang out. Footsteps echoed in the silence of the hallway. 

“John! Are you all right?”   
“Mary?” John moved forward and Anthea slammed him back against the wall.  
“How did you get out?”  
“The binding spell wore off. I heard the alarm and several of the guards talking about Mycroft murdering the PM.” She replied. Anthea turned to look at her boss. He nodded.  
“We’re coming out, lower your weapon!” Anthea called.  
“It’s done.” Came her reply.

Anthea slowly stuck her head around the corner to confirm, before moving around the corner with her gun aimed to kill. Mary held her empty hands up. On the ground were the two MI-6 agents; they had been shot point blank in the head. Anthea motioned that it was safe. 

“My god!” Greg gasped.  
“So much for that immunity.” Sherlock mumbled. John’s mouth hung open in shock.  
“We cannot afford to stand around.” Mycroft whispered harshly to his assistant.   
“Can we trust her not to shoot us?” Anthea asked.  
“I don’t think you have a choice.” Mary replied.  
“Pick up you gun.” Mycroft took a step closer to her, “Protect my family and I will see that you receive the crown’s protection.”   
“I can do that.” Mary smiled. “Follow Anthea and I’ll cover your rear.”

Anthea lead them down another hallway to the back stairs leading to the exit. More shots rang out from behind them. “Sir, the coast is clear.” Anthea called from the exit.  
“Go! I’ve got this.” Mary yelled, bracing herself against the wall and exchanging fire. Mycroft was the next one out the door, John was the last.

Outside was a large black SUV, the driver had the engine running. Greg made sure that the teens were loaded in first. He pushed Sherlock in before climbing in himself. Mycroft was shoved inside by Anthea, who then climbed into the front seat. John followed behind with Mary. They continued to lay down protective fire before scrambling to get into the back seat. As soon as they were loaded, the driver pulled away and sped down the back alley. Multiple agents ran out of the building and continued to fire at the vehicle. 

“Everyone ok back there?” the driver asked.  
“We’re good.” John breathed heavily.

The back seat of the vehicle was shaped like the inside of a limo, which incidentally didn’t leave much room to move. The teens were huddled on the floor next to the adult’s feet. Sherlock eyed the front seat suspiciously. 

“Right. Take us to the safe house please.” Anthea said to the driver.   
“Of course.” The driver replied. 

“Um, Greg.” John gulped.  
“Yah?” He asked.  
“Didn’t we start with four teenagers?” He said nodding to the figures sitting on the floor.  
“Shit! Where’s Stephanie?” He yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I pulled the rug out from beneath your feet, dear readers, but I promise that I have a good reason. Keep reading if you would like to find out why and what happens next.


End file.
